The present invention relates to the cosmetics field, particularly dermo-cosmetics, with the object of using at least one extract of a plant of the Cecropia genus in cosmetics, and of using a cosmetic or dermo-pharmaceutical product which contains at least one such extract.
The Cecropia genus (MORACEAE) includes approximately 100 quick-growing types of tree or bush which are found throughout Central America and some of which are used in traditional medical applications.
The Cecropia obtusa trecul-, Cecropia peltata, Cecropia shreberiana, Cecropia palmata, Cecropia obtusa types in particular are found in French Guyana, the latter being the most widespread.
Cecropia obtusa, and other similar Cecropia types are used throughout Central America as medicinal plants.
These medicinal plants are used either in the form of external applications, particularly in the treatment of fractures, the absorption of haematomas, the healing of wounds, for disinfecting the genitalia and for pain alleviation after childbirth (see xe2x80x9cPharmacopxc3xa9es traditionnelles en Guyane: Crxc3xa9oles, Palikur, Wayapixe2x80x9d GRENAND P., MORETTI C., JAQUEMIN H., published by Orstom, 1987) or by swallowing to treat gastric or intestinal illnesses or even headaches (see BARRETT B.: xe2x80x9cMedicinal Plants of Nicaragua""s Atlantic Coastxe2x80x9d, Economic Botany, 48, 8-20, 1994/CACERES A., and colleagues.: xe2x80x9cPlants used in Guatemala for the treatment of gastrointestinal disorders. 1. Screening of 84 plants against enterobacteria.xe2x80x9d J. Ethnopharmacol., 30, 55-73, 1990).
Various chemical compositions in plants of the Cecropia genus emerge clearly from studies.
Therefore, the leaves contain cardenolids, flavonoids, leucoanthocyanins, triterpenes, tanins and polyphenols and the cortices contain steroids and ursolinic acid.
The presence of Ambain and Cecropin, which have cardiotonic and diuretic properties, was found in the entire plant.
In addition, the Mxc3xcller-Cecropia peltata substances contain a polysaccharide, the structure of which appears to be close to that of glycogen and the preparation of polysaccharide from plants of the Cecropia genus has already been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,235).
However, the authors of the present invention have unexpectedly and surprisingly found that extracts of plants of the Cecropia genus have a certain number of advantageous properties and a very high level of tolerance which make their use in cosmetics and dermatology interesting, particularly owing to their special and pronounced action on lipolysis which make them useful in slimming preparations, but also owing to their tightening effect, their smoothing properties and the improvement of the radiance of the skin.
Therefore, the main aim of the present invention relates to the use of at least one extract of a plant of the Cecropia genus as active ingredient, alone or in combination with at least one other active ingredient, for the preparation of a product or a cosmetic or dermo-pharmaceutical composition for topical, external application for the skin, mucous membrane and/or the epithelium or body appendages (hair, nails, etc.).
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the active ingredient can be formed by an extract of the Cecropia obtusa and/or Cecropia peltata plant(s), the parts of the plants used for the preparation of the extract or the extracts being the roots, cortices (the roots, the stalks, and the trunk), leaves and foliated stalks, fruit, grains (seeds) and/or blossoms.
The solvent used to carry out the extraction or extractions is selected from the group comprising water, alcohols, ketones, esters, ethers, polyhydric alcohols, chlorine solvents and mixtures of at least two of the aforementioned solvents.
However, the extraction can also take place with supercritical CO2, alone or mixed with a secondary solvent.
According to a particular embodiment of the invention, the extract is obtained by a process which is based on wave radiation, for example microwaves or ultrasound.
According to a first alternative of the embodiment of the invention, the extract used is a total Cecropia extract which contains all active extractable components of the plant.
According to a second alternative of the embodiment of the invention, the extract is formed by a fraction which contains crude, semi-purified or purified polysaccharides.
According to a third alternative of the embodiment of the invention, the extract is formed by a fraction which contains active substances of the plant(s), with the exception of the polysaccharides.
According to an alternative of an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the extract is formed by a fraction which is at least semi-purified, for example by chromatography or a fractionated liquid/liquid or liquid/solid extraction technique.
To illustrate the invention, though without restricting its scope, various processes which can be used to carry out the extractions of plants of the Cecropia genus, which can be used directly in the sense of this invention, will now be described.
It should be noted that in the description of the following examples the part of the plants used are given as an indication, wherein the extractions, which are the subject of the invention, can be carried out using any accessible parts of the aforementioned plants.